A computerized axial tomography (CAT) scan is a diagnostic procedure that may be used to obtain information about the internal structure of an object, such as a patient. CAT scans may be used to detect indications of cancer. Cancer in some organs, such as the pancreas, may be difficult to detect with a CAT scan because of the position of the organ within the body and the homogeneity of the surrounding tissue. These characteristics may reduce the detail perceptible in a CAT scan image.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for processing data from a CAT scan.